falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Arabian Offensive
The Arabian Offensive was a major military campaign and offensive that occured sometime in 2053 during the Resource Wars. It was a campaign launched by the military forces of the European Commonwealth in an attempt to break through the Arabian front of the United Arab Coalition and secure control over the vast oil reserves that the Arabian Peninsula had. The offensive ended in a European victory but, both sides took heavy losses and the war would only continue to drag on. Background On April 3rd, 2052, the armies of the European Commonwealth had launched a full-scale invasion of botht he Middle East and North Africa sweeping across all known territories of the United Arab Coalition. At first, the Europeans went in with ease as resistance was minimal and the UAC was unaware of the Europeans at first with the phrase "Be home by christmas" being a popular phrase among European soldiers. In the following months however, the war dragged on and the Europeans found themselves bogged down in Northern Africa and in the center of the Middle East in places like Syria and Iraq. The conflict dragged on to a stalemate with the Europeans finding out about a massive military defensive line across the Arabian Peninsula known as the Arabian Front and saught to break it in hopes of crippling the Arab Coalition's war efforts. Finally, after a year of continued fighting, the defensive lines broke and the European armies began pouring into the Arabian Peninsula and deep into UAC territory. History Collapse of the Arab Defenses After finding a weakness in the defenisve positions in the Arabian Peninsula, the European Commonwealth Army supported by the Marine Coprs lead by British Army Marshal Cornelius Nottingham launched an all-out assault on the UAC defensive positions. Taking them by surprise, the European forces threw the Arab Coalition troops into structural chaos as they used any tactic they could to repel the invaders. The first assault was a bloody one as casualties on both sides were high and rose within the hour and was labeled "D-Day 2.0"by many in the media but, the Europeans came out on top and broke through the defenses and marched deep into Saudi territory. The Saudis were mobilizing their forces almost immediately after hearing the news that their defenses in the northern parts of the country had fallen but, were too late to intercept the advancing European armies as their pronvinces were falling and their jets were shot down by the superior British DH-250s. Within two weeks, the northern parts of Saudi Arabia had fallen and the war turned back in favor of the Europeans once again with the Arab Coalition forced to go on the defensive and having limited success at best. The Saudis established defensive lines around their capitol of Riyadh in an attempt to prevent the collapse of the UAC seeing as it was their capitol. Their defenses held up but, the European Armies knew that and decided to take over surrounding parts of the country and isolate the capitol and the surrounding territories instead and pressure them into surrendering. As the peninsula descended into chaos and war, things soon got worse for the UAC as it was discovered that the holy city of Mecca was in their sites and was on the verge of being conquered. Siege and Fall of Mecca By June of 2053, the war was back in full swing and the European Commonwealth was on the move. Back in the Middle East, the UAC capitol nation of Saudi Arabia found itself under siege by the European forces and to make matter worse for them, they left their holy city of Mecca defenseless. Only a small detachment of UAC forces were stationed at Mecca and they were easily wipped out by the Royal Air Force, German and French Armored Divisions, and Israeli Commandos. Finally after hours of fighting, the city of Mecca fell and European and Israeli soldiers marched into the ruined city. This caused outrage across the Islamic world as the presence of non-muslim soldiers in Mecca was deemed an abomination and as a result, muslims rioted all over the world. In Europe, the muslim minority rioted in the streets of European cities and left untold chaos and damage across the cities with the worst cases being in Sweden and Greece. The riots were supressed but only at the help of the European Commonwealth military police being deployed into action. Many European muslims left their home countries and traveled to the Middle East and North Africa and joined the United Arab Coalition military on their persenal jihad against the infedelic westerners. The European Commonwealth wasn't the only nation affected by the riots as the neighboring Soviet Union and even the United States of America had saw their muslim citizens revolt in anger and fury over the fall of Mecca and the presence of non-muslims in the city. Nuclear Exchange In response to the presence of non-muslims in Mecca and the continued occupation of the city by non-muslim soldiers, many from around the world became radical and turned to terrorism. In September of 2053, a group of British muslims were arrested in Israel after they were caught trying to bomb the Waling Wall in Jerusalem while many European muslims defected from their home countries and joined the UAC to fight on its behalf. On December 5th, 2053, the Israeli city of Tel Aviv was destroyed in a nuclear bombing by a Pro-Arab Palestinian terrorist cell. In response, the Israelis and Europeans began to bomb various Arab cities with nuclear warheads leading to a short-lived nuclear exchange. Following the destruction of Tel Aviv, French bombers flew over UAC territory and began destroying the cities of Baghdad, Damascus, Riyhad, and Tehran which greatly decimated the UAC command structure while UAC forces began bombing European occupied cities of Cairo, Alexandria, Tabuk, and Izmir. Millions had died in the atomic blasts and the radiation and fallout that swept across the untoched landscapes affected troops on both sides resulting in an immediate end to the exchange knowing that neither side will actually advance further. The only notable gains was that the Europeans managed to sweep over more Saudi land and occupied most of the country while the French and German troops in Syria advanced further following the destruction of Damascus. Final Campaigns and pushes Two years after the nuclear exchange, the war became a stalemate once again as the irradiated landscape halted both the European Commonwealth and the United Arab Coalition from advancing furhter due to the radiation and defensive lines as the Gulf States fought hard to defend their territory from the advancing Europeans while the Arabs were slaughtered whenever they tried to attack the Blue Line bases. Finally in 2056, new mechanized tanks and infantry arrived and plowed through the Arab forces in southern Saudi Arabia. The Saudis were unable to push back the Europeans and began to retreat immediately but not before instigating a scorched earth policy. Seeing that their oil wells were being taken by the Europeans, the Saudis decided to burn and destroy their oil wells and other major necessities such as crop fields and factories and destroyed them to prevent the European forces from using them. As the oil fields burned, the black smoke rose high into the sky and into the atmosphere as well, blocking out the sun and resulting in a cold and harsh period known as "The Black Summer". Many crop fields had been burned as well which effected other countries outside of Europe more such as China. By November of 2057, Saudi Arabia surrendered and the Europeans secured control over the entire Arabian Peninsula with the only continued fighting being from guerilla fighters and UAC forces from the neighboring Gulf States such as Yemen and Oman. Aftermath After the end of the Arabian Offensive, the campaign was one infamous for its intense fighting and the high casualty rates as the Europeans had lost more soldiers within a day than the Americans did during D-Day a century ago. In response to this, a momument was built to remember the European soldiers who lost their lives during the offensive and was built right in Paris, France. With the surrender of Saudi Arabia, the UAC moved their capitol to the coasts of Yemen away from the battlefield while the remaining UAC forces regrouped in Turkey and Iraq. Iran managed to survive along with Pakistan and would later be attacked by the British seeing how the two nations kept the UAC forces together. Category:Events Category:Wars